Conventionally, an example of a technique regarding a vehicular AC generator for a purpose of being able to maintain ventilation passage shapes reliably is disclosed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-139058, for example).
The vehicular AC generator includes a recess disposed in either one of a brush holder and a slip ring cover, and a partition member disposed in a remaining one of the brush holder and the slip ring cover, the partition member is inserted into the recess to divide the recess, and forms a ventilation passage communicating with slide-contacting portions between slip rings of brushes.
Pigtails connected and fixed to the brushes are respectively soldered to connection terminals that are embedded in an end portion in a radial direction of the brush holder.
The brushes are cooled by cooling air flowing through the ventilation passage when applying the disclosure described in the Publication No. 2000-139058.
However, the connection terminals embedded in the brush holder are facing away from the ventilation passage.
Therefore, there is a problem that heat generated in the connection terminals caused by energization is not efficiently removed.